


Cherry poppin'

by Aledane



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lancelot has NO CLUE of what he's doing, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, i really don't know how to tag this, it's smut but like not as explicit as it could be
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Lancelot sait très bien que la virginité est une construction sociale. Il n'empêche qu'il aimerait bien s'en débarrasser. Le problème ? Il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment procéder.Heureusement que Caius est là.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Lancelot (unrequited), Caius Camillus/Lancelot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Cherry poppin'

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai envie d'élargir ma galerie de ships alors je commence par ces deux-là. Parce que Caius deserves the world et Lancelot est sympa lorsqu'il n'est pas un connard. Et bizarrement, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé c'est 5k de smut et de fumbling cuties.

Un petit vent frais qui n’avait rien à faire en août sifflait entre les tables de la terrasse du café. Lancelot était bien content de pouvoir profiter de la chaleur de son thé noir qui perçait au travers de du gobelet de carton. S’il avait pensé à regarder la météo avant de venir, il aurait sans doute pris son écharpe. Mais bon. Il avait eu d’autres choses en tête.

Quelques années plus tôt, il n’aurait jamais imaginé se trouver dans une telle situation. Il n’en aurait pas eu _besoin_. Son avenir était tracé dès le moment où l’exécutrice du testament de ses parents l’avait placé dans un internat catholique réputé : scolarité brillante, études prestigieuses, mariage, maison, famille, relations, succès. Un parcours solide, sans surprises ni accrocs.

Sauf que. Ça ne s’était pas tout à fait passé comme ça.

Lancelot était bien sorti major de promotion chaque année où c’était possible et avait décroché comme prévu un diplôme de commerce dans une école privée à Paris. Et puis. Il avait rencontré Arthur.

Arthur, c’était ce type qui était là uniquement grâce à une bourse et qui se ramenait en cours dans des survêtements fatigués qui devaient dater de son adolescence. Il avait les cheveux longs, les yeux vifs, le sarcasme facile et un sourire à se damner.

Lancelot en était tombé irrévocablement amoureux. Il n’avait pas fallu beaucoup : un travail en binôme lors d’un de leurs premiers quadrimestres et boum, Lancelot se retrouvait avec un tas de questionnements sur lui-même qu’il ne s’attendait _vraiment_ pas à avoir un jour.

Pour être honnête, la gent féminine n’avait jamais occupé la première place dans son radar. Des femmes intelligentes, il en avait rencontré. Des femmes belles, aussi. Mais il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se rapprocher d’elles plus qu’en tant que collègue ou ami. Pendant longtemps, il avait mis ça sur le compte de son enfance passée dans un internat strictement masculin, mais il fallait avouer que cette explication avait ses limites.

Et bien sûr, il y avait eu des indices, des frémissements quand un de ses camarades lui frôlait le bras, des sourires innocents qui le laissaient le cœur battant, sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais jamais aussi fort. Jamais comme Arthur.

Arthur qu’il avait vu plusieurs fois embrasser filles et garçons sans discrimination, Arthur qui portait des pins aux couleurs explicites sur ses sacs de cours, Arthur qui revenait chaque année de la Gay Pride avec des paillettes dans les cheveux et des restes de peinture à moitié effacée sur les joues. Arthur qui était plus _out_ que Lancelot ne le serait jamais, Arthur qui portant l’avait repoussé, un soir où ils étaient tous les deux étalés sur un des canapés pourris de l’appartement étudiant de l’ami de l’amie d’un ami et que Lancelot avait maladroitement tenté de l’embrasser.

« Déso, Lance. Mais j’te vois pas comme ça. »

C’était pas aussi douloureux que les visites annuelles sur la tombe de ses parents, mais honnêtement, ç’en n’était pas très loin. Être proche d’Arthur. Le voir tous les jours. L’observer honteusement rire et embrasser son ou sa partenaire du moment, en se demandant _qu’est-ce qu’ils ont de plus que moi, qu’est-ce qui me manque, pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?_ Passer les dernières années de leurs études à attendre une réciprocation qui n’était jamais venue. Rester amoureux, encore et toujours, macérer dans ses sentiments, boire l’amertume dans le même verre que l’affection. Rester seul.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se faire à l’idée que rien ne se ferait jamais. Et quand c’était arrivé, il approchait lentement mais sûrement la trentaine, travaillait aux côtés d’Arthur dans la boite qu’ils avaient monté de A à Z et n’avait jamais eu de relation concrète, ni même de contact intime.

Alors d’accord, la virginité n’était qu’une construction sociale. Il n’empêchait qu’il n’avait jamais dépassé l’occasionnel câlin bourré avec un gars, et ça commençait doucement à l’énerver.

Ce qui le menait à cette terrasse de café, à ce gobelet de thé noir, et surtout à la rencontre qu’il était censé faire il y avait déjà sept minutes.

Bordel. Déjà qu’il était sur les nerfs, si en plus le gars était en retard (ou pire, avait finalement décidé de ne pas venir), ça n’allait pas arranger la situation.

La relation de Lancelot au sexe était… inexistante. Plus jeune, il s’était fait une fierté de ne pas se ruer sur les sites pornographiques comme ses camarades en chaleur, et aujourd’hui l’acte lui semblait juste pathétique. Un ado qui se branlait sur des vidéos, ça s’acceptait. Un puceau de vingt-sept ans, moins.

Entre ça et la parodie de cours d’éducation sexuelle qu’il avait reçue à l’internat (« L’abstinence est le meilleur rempart contre les grossesses, le SIDA et le péché, messieurs. »), inutile que ses connaissances sur le sujet pointaient résolument vers le zéro absolu.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c’était qu’il ne voulait pas faire ça avec une fille. Ce qui en soi ne l’arrangeait pas tellement, parce qu’avec une fille, au moins, il aurait pu utiliser les notions de biologie basique qu’il avait réussi à glaner. Il savait comment on faisait les enfants, merci bien. Mais avec un homme… c’était plus nébuleux.

D’ailleurs, en parlant d’homme…

« J’suis tellement désolé ! » retentit une voix chaude au-dessus de lui. « Je me suis perdu dans le métro, j’ai dû changer de ligne et y avait personne au guichet d’information, bref, je suis en retard, je m’excuse. J’espère que t’as pas attendu trop longtemps ? »

Lancelot releva la tête. Le type était brun, les yeux sombres et a une pointe d’italien dans son français. Caius Camillus. Un ami qu’Arthur s’était fait lors d’un échange linguistique en Italie, venu passer les congés scolaires à Paris. Arthur les avait vaguement présentés et ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter, jusqu’à ce que l’Italien sorte son téléphone et lance : « Dis, ça te dirait d’avoir mon numéro ? Histoire qu’on puisse se voir, un de ces jours. Toi et moi, autour d’un verre. Pour voir à quel point on s’entend bien. »

Ses doigts avaient effleuré l’intérieur du poignet de Lancelot et ce dernier s’était rendu compte qu’il était incapable de comprendre quand les gens flirtaient avec lui.

Il avait accepté. Un peu sous le coup de la surprise, il fallait bien l’avouer, mais aussi parce que Caius était plutôt beau et qu’à en croire Démétra du service marketing, ses prouesses au lit restaient inégalées. (« Même rapport à Arthur ? » « Lancelot, faut que t’arrête d’utiliser Arthur comme référence niveau baise. »)

Ce qui les menait ici. La terrasse, le thé noir, et les excuses de Caius. La dernière partie que Lancelot maitrisait avant le grand saut.

« C’est pas grave. » marmonna-t-il en priant pour que sa nervosité ne pointe pas entre ses mots. « Assied-toi, je t’en prie. »

Caius se laissa tomber sur la chaise avec un soupir soulagé : « Nan mais j’me sens trop mal. Crois-moi, crois-moi pas : j’étais parti en avance. »

« T’étais si pressé que ça de venir ? » demanda Lancelot avant d’avaler avec grand regret les dernières gorgées de son thé.

L’Italien se pencha en avant avec un sourire dévastateur : « Ben oui, j’avais une bonne raison de me dépêcher. C’est pas tous les jours que j’arrive à avoir un date avec un beau blond aux yeux bleus. »

Lancelot se retint de grimacer devant cette phrase de drague à deux ronds. Caius était le candidat idéal. Beau et sexy et destiné à repartir pour l’Italie, là où il n’aurait plus jamais à le revoir une fois l’affaire conclue. Mais honnêtement, s’il avait voulu se lancer sérieusement dans une relation, il aurait pris un type d’un tout autre genre.

Le rendez-vous n’eut rien d’exceptionnel, et pour un premier rencard, Lancelot avait l’impression de bien s’en tirer. Mais bon, il n’avait jamais eu de problème à s’exprimer et ses interlocuteurs l’impressionnaient rarement. Discuter sur une terrasse n’avait jamais été la partie du programme qui lui posait problème.

Caius parlait lentement pour un Italien ‒ ou alors les stéréotypes lui avaient menti. Il maintenait sa tasse de café en l’air sans faire mine de la porter à ses lèvres, sans doute trop occuper à parler de la boite fabuleuse dans laquelle il bossait à Rome, et Lancelot n’en pouvait plus.

« On peut aller chez moi, si tu veux. » finit-il par proposer, une fois le ciel au-dessus d’eux passé au noir. Il en avait assez de retarder l’inévitable.

« Si tu proposes, j’ai pas de raison de refuser. » répondit Caius avec un sourire. Il tenta de protester lorsque Lancelot couvrit leurs deux additions, mais ses réclamations moururent vite lorsqu’il se rendit compte du prix que pouvait atteindre un café dans ce genre d’établissement.

Paris de nuit était un monde de façades jaunies pour la lumière des lampadaires et aux pavés criblés d’ombres. Brusquement, lancelot fut pris d’une envie stupide d’avoir quelqu’un à côté de lui à qui il pourrait prendre la main. Pas un quasi inconnu qui s’en irait au matin comme si de rien n’était.

Sa main resta résolument dans sa poche. 

Le café n’était qu’à quelques rues de l’appartement ‒ Lancelot y avait veillé. Il tourna la clef dans la serrure. La présence de Caius sur le palier de son quatrième étage parisien lui donnait pleinement conscience de l’exiguïté de l’espace. Lorsqu’il poussa la porte, tout l’appartement avait un air d’étrangeté. Tout était pareil, pourtant. Les murs blancs couverts de livres, les plantes alignées dans leurs pots sur le balcon, les chaises de bois rassemblées autour de l’ilot de la cuisine. Et ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait jamais laissé entrer personne chez lui.

Seulement, ça n’avait jamais été des coups d’un soir.

« C’est sympa, chez toi. » lança Caius. « J’adore l‒ »

Lancelot l’embrassa.

Il y avait sans doute dans ce baiser un peu trop de panique, un peu trop de Caius plaqué contre la porte tout juste refermée, un peu trop de nez, un peu trop de force. Mais les lèvres qui rattrapèrent les siennes reprirent vite contenance. Deux bras ceinturèrent sa taille, une bouche attaqua la sienne et lorsqu’ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, une voix pouffa à son oreille : « T’es du genre direct, toi. »

Lancelot ne savait pas quelle était la réponse appropriée à cette remarque. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui parut sensée sur le moment. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et s’affaira à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

Caius haussa les sourcils : « Wow, si j’avais un doute sur mon pouvoir de séduction, me voilà rassuré. »

Sans attendre, Lancelot se défit de sa chemise et désigna d’un signe de tête la porte de la chambre : « Tu viens ? »

Caius se détacha de la porte, les yeux brillants. Son blouson glissa au sol dans un mouvement fluide, tandis que Lancelot ouvrait le passage vers la chambre. En quelques pas, il sentit ses jambes heurter le bord du lit, sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Par suite logique ou parce que ses jambes se coupaient sous lui, ça, il aurait eu de la peine à le dire. Caius prit le temps d’enlever son haut avant de le rejoindre, dévoilant un torse encore paré de son teint méridional. Le lit craqua son poids. _Inhabituel !_ criait l’appartement tout entier. _Étranger, inconnu, intrus !_

Lancelot ferma les yeux avec force, enfouissant ces pensées au plus profond de lui. Il était dans un lit avec quelqu’un. C’était déjà une étape de passée. Après ça, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment étaient censées se dérouler les choses et il espérait _vraiment_ que ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage.

Heureusement, Caius prit les choses en main. Un corps se plaqua contre le sien, lourd et brûlant, des mains agrippèrent sa chair, une bouche se pressa contre la sienne. Le monde se mit brusquement à accélérer selon un rythme effréné. Tout s’enchainait si vite et Lancelot ne comprenait pas et il ne _savait pas quoi faire_.

Et d’un coup. Plus rien. Ni contact ni corps. Le vide.

« Ok. » résonna la voix de Caius au-dessus de lui. « On arrête tout. »

« Quoi ? » bafouilla Lancelot.

« On arrête. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

Caius s’était retranché à l’autre bout du lit, éclairé de côté par la fenêtre ouverte. La lumière bleue durcissait son visage lorsqu’il décréta : « T’es pas à l’aise. »

Lancelot se redressa sur les coudes. L’air de la pièce s’était couvert d’un fond froid qui hérissait sa peau de chair de poule. « Je suis très à l’aise. »

« Tu déconnes, j’espère ? » cingla la voix de Caius. « T’es droit comme une planche et plus j’te touche, plus tu te crispes. Forcer les gens qui n’en ont pas envie, c’est pas ma came, je te le dis tout de suite. »

« Mais j’ai envie ! » protesta Lancelot.

« Honnêtement, t’en a pas l’air. »

Le silence s’abattit sur eux, lourd et froid. Lancelot croisa les bras sur son torse. L’air était glacial contre sa peau à vif.

« Écoute, mec, » reprit Caius d’une voix étrangement douce. « Je vais pas me braquer si tu décides que c’est pas ton truc. Si tu viens de te rendre compte que t’es strictement hétéro ou si tu me trouves moins canon sans mon t-shirt, je peux l’encaisser. Enfin, la deuxième proposition va me piquer un peu l’ego, mais bon… Je suis un grand garçon, je survivrai. »

« Je suis pas hétéro. » marmonna Lancelot. « Et… t’es tout aussi bien sans le t-shirt, c’est juste‒ enfin je veux dire… »

« Oui… ? » demanda patiemment Caius.

Lancelot déglutit. « C’est pas pour ça que je suis… pas à l’aise. »

« Pourquoi, alors ? »

 _Bordel_ , il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il allait dire ça à voix haute.

« Je suis pas très… expérimenté dans… » Il agita vaguement la main en espérant que Caius saisirait ce à quoi il voulait faire allusion. « Tout ça. » conclut-il piteusement.

« “Tout ça“ » répéta Caius. « Coucher avec un mec ? »

« Je‒ » _Bon Dieu, c’était tellement embarrassant_. « Non. Coucher… tout court. »

Caius le regarda fixement. « Oh. » laissa-t-il échapper.

« Ouais, “oh“, comme tu dis. » marmonna Lancelot.

« T’as jamais… ? »

« Non. »

« Même avec une fille ? »

« J’ai dit non, ça se suffit à lui-même comme réponse, non ? » aboya Lancelot.

C’était pas juste de s’énerver sur le gars. Il en était bien conscient. Mais la honte lui rongeait les veines avec une voracité qu’il n’avait jamais ressentie avant. Ou plutôt, si. Il avait senti sa première morsure à cette foutue soirée où Arthur l’avait arrêté avant même qu’il ne l’embrasse. Une honte froide, cuisante, accompagnée de la réalisation qu’il ne serait _jamais assez bien_. Ni pour Arthur, ni pour le premier type venu.

« Donc ici… » lâcha Caius. « C’est ta première fois. »

Lancelot acquiesça d’un mouvement raide. Il fixait les draps du lit avec insistance, histoire de signifier à son coup d’un soir avorté qu’il lui laissait une opportunité de s’éclipser sans faire de vagues.

Mais bon, ledit coup d’un soir ne semblait pas avoir reçu le mémo : « Et tout ça, c’était un peu… trop, pour toi. »

 _Qu’il se taise_ , pria Lancelot. Il avait comme une sale envie de s’allonger et fixer le plafond jusqu’à ce que ses reliefs blancs s’impriment sur sa cornée. Il y avait un humain de trop dans cette pièce et pour être honnête, il n’aurait pas su dire si c’était Caius ou lui.

L’Italien finit par enfin bouger. Son poids creusait le matelas et sa voix était dangereusement proche lorsqu’il déclara : « Ok. Ok, je peux faire avec. »

Lancelot releva lentement la tête, les yeux plissés : « Quoi ? »

« T’es puceau. » dit Caius. « Voilà, c’est dit, c’est fait. J’y suis allé trop vite avec toi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser une autre chance, je veux bien qu’on recommence. Au rythme que tu veux. »

Il y aurait sans doute eu une réaction plus appropriée à faire que froncer inélégamment les sourcils. Mais Lancelot n’avait aucune idée de laquelle.

« Tu veux encore qu’on couche ensemble. »

« Ben ouais. » fit Caius. « Tu t’es vu ? »

« Ah. Donc tu le pensais vraiment, quand t’as dit que j’étais un beau blond aux yeux bleus, en fait. »

Au moins, l’Italien avait l’air aussi confus que lui. « Oui ? ‘Fin, c’était clair, non ? T’es beau, t’es blond, t’as les yeux bleus… T’as dû te reconnaitre, non ? »

Lancelot haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas, je pensais que c’était juste une phrase à la con. »

« Si j’avais voulu utiliser des phrases à la con, j’en aurais trouvé une mieux. »

« Ah. D’accord, je‒ Oui. D’accord. Tu peux me donner cinq minutes pour… penser un petit peu ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Lancelot décroisa les bras. Même dans la pénombre, la peau bronzée de Caius se détachait contre les murs clairs. C’était peut-être un juste un jeu d’ombre, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa posture qui semblait dire _Tu peux me faire confiance._

« Ça veut dire quoi, “à mon rythme“ ? » finit par demander Lancelot, la gorge sèche.

« Le moindre truc qui te plait pas, on arrête. Même si c’est un truc con. Et je m’en vais quand tu veux. Je vais pas rester si tu te sens pas à l’aise. »

« Si tu prends le métro à cette heure-ci, c’est toi qui vas te sentir mal à l’aise. »

« Ouais, bon, faut prendre des risques. J’irai crécher chez Arthur, au pire. C’est pas si loin que ça. »

 _Bien sûr que c’est pas loin_ , songea amèrement Lancelot. _C’est bien pour ça que j’ai pris cet appart’, à la base. Quel con j’étais…_

« D’accord. » se décida-t-il enfin à lâcher. « On réessaie. »

Caius se rapprocha, ses genoux en tailleur effleurant ceux de Lancelot. Son visage avait retrouvé sa luminosité. Pourtant, son ton était prudent lorsqu’il demanda : « Donc t’as rien fait du tout ? Même pas genre… embrasser ? »

« Non. » marmonna Lancelot entre ses dents.

« Donc tout à l’heure c’était… »

« Mon premier baiser ? Ouais. »

« Et ça a été ? T’as bien aimé ? »

« Ouais. »

« Donc si on recommence, c’est ok pour toi ? »

« Oui ? ‘Fin, c’est juste un baiser, c’est pas non plus‒ »

« _Juste_ un baiser ? » s’exclama Caius, une main sur le cœur. « Je suis vexé, moi qui avais confiance en mes talent… »

« C’est _pas_ ce que je veux dire ! »

« Je sais, je déconne… Allez, on y va ? »

Lancelot acquiesça. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade. Ce qui n’avait aucun sens, parce qu’il avait _déjà_ embrassé Caius à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais bon, il commençait à capter que ce genre de chose se fichait bien de répondre aux lois de la logique.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, cette-fois-ci, ce fut en douceur. La main de Caius vint soutenir son menton, tandis qu’il murmurait : « Ouvre la bouche, joli cœur. »

Lancelot aurait pu s’offusquer du surnom, mais il y avait deux bras solides autour de lui, des lèvres contre les siennes et une vague brûlante d’envies diverses et variées qui le submergeaient. Il avait _envie_ ‒ de quoi exactement, ça, il aurait été bien en peine de l’expliquer. La langue de Caius était là, pressant contre ses lèvres, ses pouces traçaient doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire : Lancelot ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas obtempérer.

Et il ne le regretta pas.

Il ne savait pas qu’un baiser pouvait autant monter à la tête. La nuque, les épaules, les cheveux de Caius étaient tout ce qu’il pouvait agripper pour se maintenir à flot. C’était lent et humide et Lancelot n’en avait pas assez, n’en aurait jamais assez.

« C’est ok si je descends plus bas ? » souffla Caius contre ses lèvres. Une fois que Lancelot eut fiévreusement acquiescé, il laissa sa main glisser lentement sur le dos de Lancelot, laissant sur son passage une trace brûlante. Elle s’arrêta juste au-dessus de la ceinture, le bout des doigts frôlant le bord du pantalon de Lancelot. « Tu peux… encore descendre, si tu veux. » lança ce dernier d’une voix un peu étranglée.

Mais Caius se fendit d’un sourire solaire : « Minute, papillon ! Il y a encore beaucoup à faire ici en haut… » Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il plongea déposer une trainée de baisers le long de sa clavicule. Le frisson qui secoua Lancelot lui arracha un éclat de rire franc.

 _Il a un beau rire_ , songea Lancelot. _Le genre qu’on a envie d’écouter._

Caius semblait avoir une réserve infinie de caresses et de baisers à distribuer. Au coin de la bouche, à la racine des cheveux, au creux de la gorge, sur le nombril. Dans l’angle de la mâchoire, sur la courbe de l’épaule. Le long de chaque côte. Sur la plaine du sternum. Chaque contact laissait une empreinte brûlante qui faisait écho à la tension lancinante dans le pantalon de Lancelot.

« Est-ce que ça va, jusque-là ? » demanda Caius, comme s’il n’était pas en train de le réduire en miettes entre ses doigts…

« Oui, oui ! » haleta Lancelot. « C’est super, c’est… enfin… c’est génial ! Tout va bien. Je vais bien. »

Il en perdait ses mots, c’était bien emmerdant. Mais ça n’avait pas l’air de déranger Caius : « Content de l’apprendre. T’es chaud pour aller un peu plus loin ou tu préfères le niveau actuel ? »

« C’est quoi, le stade d’après ? »

Les doigts de l’Italien dévalèrent son torse pour jouer avec le bord de son pantalon. « On va voir ce qui se cache là-dessous. »

Lancelot fronça les sourcils. « J’ai déjà dit que j’étais d’accord, pour ça. »

« On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir changé d’avis. »

Histoire de prouver que ce n’était pas le cas, Lancelot déboutonna son pantalon, hautement conscient du regard ardent de Caius qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Il n’avait jamais été pudique plus que de raison, mais là, dans ce lit rendu étroit par la présence d’un corps chaud lové contre le sien, se déshabiller lui donnait l’impression de mettre à nu bien plus que de la peau.

La main de Caius sur son genou ne le prit pas par surprise et pourtant, il manqua de sursauter. « On arrête quand tu veux. » murmura l’Italien en remontant le long de la peau tendre de l’intérieur de sa cuisse.

 _Pourquoi arrêter ?_ siffla la partie reptilienne du cerveau de Lancelot. Il se sentait bien, comme s’il marchait au bord d’un gouffre avec une main ferme dans la sienne qui l’empêchait de tomber dans l’abîme. Il se pencha, glissa une main dans les cheveux de Caius et l’embrassa du mieux qu’il pouvait. Ses gémissements furent avalés par leur baiser. La main de Caius était _là_ , chaude et pressante et tellement, _tellement_ agréable et Lancelot allait‒

Merde. Il avait.

« C’est pas normal que ça aille aussi vite, non ? » haleta-t-il, les joues brûlantes.

« Pour une première fois ? » le rassura Caius avec un baiser. « Honnêtement, ça va. J’en ai connu des plus précoces. »

Pour le bien de son estime de lui-même, Lancelot n’allait pas demander combien. Il avait l’intuition que le chiffre serait beaucoup trop petit pour panser son ego blessé.

« Ah. Mais du coup, toi, tu n’as pas… »

« Nan, en effet. » Haussement de sourcils amusé. « Tu veux me donner un coup de main ? »

Lancelot grimaça : « Je vais pas être très bon. »

« On apprend mieux par la pratique. Mais si t’as pas envie, y a d’autres moyens. »

« D’autres moyens ? »

Le sourire songeur de Caius en disait long : « Ouep. Des tas. Mais je sais pas si t’es déjà au stade de tous les envisager. »

« Ça va, je suis pas un gamin, non plus. Y a une histoire de pénétration, non ? »

Caius cligna deux fois des yeux, avant que son visage ne se torde dans une expression qui ressemblait méchamment à un fou rire ravalé. « Effectivement. » pouffa-t-il. « La _pénétration_ en fait partie. »

« D’accord. » affirma Lancelot. « On peut faire ça, si tu veux. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Toi qui me… Enfin, voilà, quoi. »

« Utilise tes mots, Lancelot.

« Toi qui me _pénètres_. »

« Ok, peut-être pas ce mot-là. »

Lancelot était déjà bien assez occupé avec l’acte en lui-même que pour se soucier de la nomenclature appropriée. Il verrait ça une autre fois. « Qu’est-ce que fais, je m’allonge ? »

« Tu peux, oui. » répondit Caius en se redressant sur le lit. « Pendant ce temps, moi, je vais chercher un petit quelque chose qui est resté dans la poche de mon blouson… »

Le blouson en question, si la mémoire de Lancelot était bonne, devait trainer au beau milieu du couloir, abandonné sur le sol. Il entendit Caius farfouiller pour trouver l’interrupteur, puis laisser échapper une petite exclamation victorieuse ‒ sans doute avait-il trouvé ce qu’il était parti chercher.

« Eurêka. » lui lança Caius en repassant le seuil de la chambre, un préservatif et une petite bouteille entre les mains. Il se débarrassa avec beaucoup de naturel des ses derniers vêtements et Lancelot dut se retenir de détourner les yeux. Pour cacher son embarras, il demanda : « Qu’est-ce que c’est, la bouteille ? »

L’Italien se laissa tomber sur le lit en fronçant les sourcils. « Du lubrifiant ? »

« À quoi ça sert ? »

« Tu sais pas à quoi ça sert le lubrifiant ? »

Lancelot avait la très désagréable intuition qu’il venait de devenir le genre d’anecdote qu’on aime bien raconter quand on a un verre de trop dans le nez et qu’on veut faire rire la galerie. « Je croyais qu’on avait établi que j’avais jamais rien fait avant ? »

« Non mais c’est juste… Bon ok, le lubrifiant, c’est pour que tout rentre bien et sans heurts. »

« Parce que sinon ça ne rentrerait pas bien ? »

« Disons que ça prendrait bien plus de temps et de précautions. Si tu tiens à tenter le coup, on pourra voir pour une autre fois, mais là, on va y aller doucement, ça vaut mieux, je pense. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans ce “une autre fois“ qui faisait monter une chaleur étrange dans la poitrine de Lancelot. Il ne voulait pas appeler ça de l’espoir, même si ça devait probablement en être.

La main de Caius se faufila entre ses jambes, puis plus loin, vers des parties de son corps que Lancelot n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à explorer de lui-même. Le contact lui arracha un frisson, prolongé lorsque son corps plia avec peu de résistance contre les doigts curieux de Caius

« Ça va ? » demanda ce dernier. « Je sais que ça peut faire bizarre, la première fois. »

C’était étrange, oui. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la manière qu’avait Caius de bouger ses doigts qui laissait présager . D’autres sensations, peut-être ? Lancelot était curieux ‒ et un peu sous le charme.

« Ça va. Continue. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les sensations ne commencent à virer plus clairement à l’agréable. Caius était lent et méthodique, murmurant des paroles de réconfort que Lancelot n’entendait qu’à moitié. Un doigt passa à deux puis trois et soudain, l’agréable devint _oh putain c’est bon_.

« Merci. » souffla Caius au-dessus de lui. « Ça fait plaisir, d’avoir des retours positifs. »

Si Lancelot n’était pas si occupé à prendre son pied, il aurait certainement rougi.

Les doigts de Caius finirent par se retirer, mais il ne laissa pas Lancelot seul bien longtemps. Ses lèvres avalèrent son gémissement alors qu’il s’avançait entre ses jambes, lentement, si _lentement_. Lancelot tremblait contre lui et tout ce qu’il voulait c’était plus, plus, _plus_.

Il y eut une période d’acclimatation, avant que les corps ne se mettent à bouger. Lancelot s’arquait contre lit, laissant le loisir à Caius d’explorer sa peau. Craquement de lit. Bruissement de draps. Lancelot se tendit à la recherche de plus de friction et la trouva avec un gémissement rauque.

« Tu‒ » haleta Caius dans le creux de son oreille. « Tu commences à prendre le‒ le rythme. »

Lancelot mordit la gorge d’où étaient sortis ces mots. Il n’aura pas su dire pourquoi. L’idée avait été trop tentante.

L’angle changea de quelques centimètres à peine et d’un coup il voyait blanc. Le gémissement surpris qui franchit ses lèvres arracha un sourire à Caius. « Trouvé. » souffla-t-il dans un baiser victorieux contre ses lèvres.

 _Oh._ _C’est donc ça qui rend les gens si obsédés par le sexe_.

Il _voulait_ continuer à embrasser Caius, mais son souffle était trop erratique. Il en était réduit à embrasser l’air entre eux, à s’agripper à la moindre parcelle de peau qui lui tombait sous la main, à supplier encore et encore _Caius Caius Caius Caius_.

Il se sentait glisser sur une pente vertigineuse, sauf que la chute n’avait rien d’effrayant. Il la désirait, même, avec une férocité inouïe. Et s’il pouvait faire tomber Caius avec lui, encore mieux. Il fallait juste aller plus vite, plus haut, plus profond‒

_Là._

_Parfait._

Un éclair déchira son corps de part en part. Après ça, rien. Juste une chaleur lourde et cotonneuse, et le poids d’un corps sur le sien. Quelqu’un marmonnait à son oreille, mais il ne l’entendait pas. Il était trop bien, ici. Le monde extérieur pouvait bien attendre cinq minutes.

Le lit craqua. Le poids sur lui disparut, remplacé par la sensation d’un tissu mouillé sur son ventre. Caius. La chaleur revint se lover contre lui et il l’accepta avec gratitude.

« Si tu veux que je bouge sur ton canap’ » lâcha Caius avant de s’interrompre pour bailler. « C’est le moment d’le dire parce que j’vais vite plonger. »

Lancelot était très conscient de la manière dont leurs jambes s’entrelaçaient et leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Il n’avait aucune idée de si c’était une position acceptable pour dormir avec un coup d’un soir. À vrai dire, il s’en fichait pas mal.

« Tu peux rester. » marmonna-t-il.

Et si les bras de Caius prirent le temps de ceinturer sa taille avant qu’il ne sombre, et bien, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Demain, il préparerait un thé et un café, bien moins chers que ceux de la terrasse. Et peut-être que ce serait le début de quelque chose.


End file.
